User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/I'm leaving
Please i'm am not leaving because i miss tier. I am leaving because i need to focus on my life. Shad, warp, tier. I love you guys take care. Tier please this isn't your fault Shad, use my anaylsis on sebastian vs korosensei for sebastian vs dio Warp, my analysis for red is here Red Wiz: In pallet town… Boomstick: lived a loser named ash ketchum. We know the story Wiz ' Wiz: This is a different trainer Boomstick, this ordinary boy was called red…and…I don’t think we have any knowledge of his last name. Nevertheless he and his rival Blue choose their pokemon (this is the English version we are using) and his starter pokemon was '''Boomstick: Pikachu…godamn pikachu ' Wiz:…no it was an bulbsaur 'Boomstick: now this going to get interesting ' Wiz: soon enough Red was going to be impact on the world. He took down team rocket, neo team rocket…and…another team rocket. And bear in mind that we are using the team he used to taken on the masked man. Now as we know Ash is based on Red, bear in mind Red has managed to defeat the pokemon League, thus proving that he is more than ash. 'Boomstick: Take that Ketchum! ' Wiz: Red’s team consists of Saur, Poli, Pika, Snor, Vee and Aero Saur Wiz: Saur was Red’s first starter pokemon. This venusaur 'Boomstick: Hey look it’s that veggie monster that died to charizard! ' Wiz: right…ahem so vensaur has been with Red for quite a bit from his first journey to now. This pokemon has the overgrow ability and it raises the power of grass types moves by a bit 'Boomstick: This walking cabbage knows frenzy plant, a move that summons shrubbery to ram and attack opponents. Good for personal space and long distance ass-kicking. ' Wiz: Sweet scent releases a wonderful aroma 'Boomstick: No shit Wiz ' Wiz: that CAN lower the defence of offenders. 'Boomstick: Solar beam is the energy conserving Kamehameha of Pokémon. Venasaur utilises the sun’s energy and converts it into a beam. This can trigger devastating damage to the opponents. ' Wiz: Poison powder is a move that involves Saur releasing a cloud full of poisonous powder. This CAN cause the victim to be poisoned. '''Boomstick: Cut is a simple move that just…cuts really. But it has capabilities to elimate any poor sapling that stands in Red’s way ' Wiz: Being one of Red’s first pokemon, Saur has no doubt developed a sense of loyalty to Red. He follows his trainer’s orders no matter what Poli '''Boomstick: Poli is a poliwrath. And it looks so retarded yet scary with weird design. It’s damp ability allows it to not faint from moves like self-destruct and explosion ' Wiz: Double team involves the user creating multiple copies of himself. This enhances his evasiveness, making it easier to avoid attacks and confuse the enemy. Although there IS a flaw, the shadow of the user is only present in the original copy. 'Boomstick: Focus punch allows the user to…focus and punch. It’s pretty self-explanatory but still gives devastating damage. ' Wiz: Double slap can flinch opponents sometimes and can last for many turns. But these slaps deal weaker damage. 'Boomstick: Mind reader allows the user to predict the opponents move and gives them a slight advantage. ' Wiz: Like Saur, Poli has the same respect for Red; although we can assume his connection with Red is stronger than his starter pokemon. When Red was drowning his poliwag evolved in a poliwhirl in order to save him 'Pika ' 'Boomstick: I swear this is the inspiration for Pikachu but just a bit less of a dick ' Wiz: Pika was one of the first pokemon that Red caught and this is…a really special pikachu 'Boomstick: because an electric type pokemon can use surf, a FUCKING electric type! ' Wiz: stop it boomstick, so his ability is the static ability. So if an opponent comes in contact with this Pikachu, it will get a slight chance of paralysis. 'Boomstick: like we mentioned this electrical vermin knows surf, a water-type move that is used for riding on water. This move can wipe out multitude of opponents. ' Wiz: This Pikachu knows volt-tackle. An electrically charged attack that can knock down large opponents and electrocute them as well. 'Boomstick: this thing also knows iron tail, a heavy hitting move that is so strong that it can take down a machamp ' Wiz: Bear in mind machamp is several times larger than Pika himself. He also knows rage, a move that just…is a release of the rage inside the user and then is subjected to the opponent 'Boomstick: Hey my ex-wife used to use that move on me a lot, probably ‘cause I kept getting drunk on those late Saturday nights ' Wiz: Pikachu had some trouble developing his trust with Red when they first met. A bit like Ash’s Pikachu although we can assume over-time that Pika has worked on his trust with Red, considering that he was willing to stay with yellow 'Snor ' 'Boomstick: snorlax, the me when I don’t have the ass to get the beer from the fridge. Good thing Jocelyn can do it though ' Jocelyn: shut up boomstick Wiz: get back to work Jocelyn! This snorlax has the immunity ability, his thick fat allows him to take heavy blows and sometimes not deal as much damage as that another pokemon experiences 'Boomstick: Like that time when Red made Snor stop the speeding magnet train before it crashed into a wall. ' Wiz: Snor knows earthquake, a move that triggers an earthquake. This move is significantly more powerful than magnitude (which measures up to 1-10) although it has enough force to stop a train 'Boomstick: tackle is a generic move that any randomass pokemon can know. Although due to snorlax’s increased size I’m pretty sure it would be like getting hit in the face with a metal beam. ' Wiz: rest allows the user to recover health immediately when used, all status problems are automatically cured. On the negative side, Snor is unable to attack opponents until he wakes up. 'Boomstick: and finally Belly drum, this move raises the attack power of the user although lowers the HP to half of the current HP so yeah even the best moves can have weaknesses ' 'Vee ' Wiz: this pokemon is quite special 'Boomstick: yeah this pokemon was originally an evee but for some random reason ' Wiz: blame team rocket 'Boomstick: It can switch evolutions so it can be a flaroen, jolteon, vaporen AND an espeon at the same time ' Wiz: what about the others, y’know leafeon, glaceon, umbreon 'Boomstick: no one gives a crap about them. ' Wiz: to make this fair red will only have vee as an espeon. It has the ability called synchronise. So whatever status condition that has afflicted on the user is then given to the opponent. 'Boomstick: Talk about not going down without a fair fight, this pokemon knows morning sun; a move that is CLEARLY a rip-off of sunny day but is a bit better, considering it can recover health. Morning usually has a better affect…well considering this move IS called morning sun and it heals around twice as much as health as originally recovered. ' Wiz: he also knows psych-up, this move copies the stats of an opponent, a great tactic when it comes up to copying the elite four’s pokemon stats Red: wow, tyrouge huh? Well how about this…vee psych-up! 'Boomstick: and finally the attacking move, psychic. An ass-kicking move that involves a powerful telekinetic force that deals great damage. ' Wiz: Red’s evee was an experiment of team rocket so no doubt that Vee trusts him like the rest of his pokemon. 'Aero ' Wiz: Aero is often used as air travel for Red. His agility makes it good when it comes to avoiding attacks from opponents 'Boomstick: This dinosaur ' Wiz: Pterodactyl 'Boomstick: shut up! Has the rock-head ability, this can prevent recoil damage from occurring; great for moves like take-down. ' Wiz: Speaking of take-down, this pokemon knows it, the power of take-down varies due to the opponent’s size although the recoil damage is then negated. 'Boomstick: hyper beam is a heavy dealing damaging beam that can cause significant damage to opponets. If there has been extra planning, the beam can move in zig-zag pattern and this can be used to confuse opponents ' Wiz: Fly is a cheap move that involves the use to rise in the air and divebomb at opponents, this is also a field move, meaning Red is allowed a significant advantage in the air. 'Boomstick: ‘cause f*cking multi-tasking always pays off, with Aero in the air and release godamn hyper beams! ' Wiz: And finally dragon claw 'Boomstick: a powerful move that can deal devastating damage and Aero always aims for the neck. So it’s more power dished out. ' Wiz: as we know, Red’s pokemon trust him and it’s important that Red trusts them himself. 'Boomstick: Considering you pet dinosaur has your life in his hands…claws…thing ' Wiz: it’s a pterodactyl 'Boomstick: Shut up! ' 'Red as the trainer himself ' Wiz: Red has gone through some crazy times himself, being stuck in ice for a long time and stuck in the wilderness, it’s bound that he has some sort of determination that allows him to live and suck it up! '''Boomstick: yeah and his strategizing feats allowed him to defeat his rival ' ' This wiki is better without me... Category:Blog posts